jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonheart Party
Dragonheart Party is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Viking Meerkat. Plot Everyone in ToonTown has come together to celebrate the birthday of Bruce Dragonheart. And the Justice Guardians plan on making it a birthday that Bruce will never forget. Trivia * Scenes Dragon-Jeffrey's gift * (Dragon-Jeffrey approaches Baby Bruce) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* Oh son? * Baby Bruce: Huh? * (Dragon-Jeffrey smiles and stands proudly dressed up as the Matriarch Elephant) * Baby Bruce: *coos happily and smiles widely* Dad! You wook just like her the ewephant! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And that's not all. *points to a train wagon* Some friends of mine let me have it. * Baby Bruce: *gasps happily* Oh wow! Just wike in "Dumbo"! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* * Baby Bruce: *thinks for a moment and gasps again* Wait.... does this mean.......? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly* That's right, Bruce. Happy birthday. * Baby Bruce: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! *claps his hands* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Baby Bruce: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* Tank you so much, dad!!!!! I luv you!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nuzzles him* I love you too, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and hugs his snout* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and licks him gently* * Baby Bruce: *laughs* So when is it gonna stawt?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* We just did. Guys? * (Several other Skytsengel dragons show up dressed as the other elephants from "Dumbo") * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? * Skytsengel dragons: *bow to their king* Yes your majesty. * (They started marching to the wagon) * (Dragon-Jeffrey is last in line) * Baby Bruce: *coos excitedly* * (The line starts to move with one Skytsengel dragon going into the train wagon at a time) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Matriarch Elephant* * Baby Bruce: *gasps upon hearing it and stares at Dragon-Jeffrey* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *winks* * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey again* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Aww. You're very kind. * Baby Bruce: *smiling* I can't tank you enough for this, da-! ..... Uh. I mean...... ma'am. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Anytime. * (The line moves along) * (It wasn't long before Dragon-Jeffrey was next) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* My turn now. * (But before he could enter, the Skytsengel dragon in front of him stops and takes a look at the sky above her) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *clears throat* * Random Skytsengel: ...! *looks behind her* Oh! Sorry, your majesty. *slowly heads inside* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and slowly starts to get inside* * (The Skytsengel in front of him gets inside the train wagon) * Baby Bruce: *snickers* Hwere it comes. * (Dragon-Jeffrey walks up the footbridge to the entrance of the train wagon. He struggles a bit getting inside, but manages to get halfway through. However, his gigantic mountainous butt gets caught against the edges of the doorframe, getting him stuck VERY tightly and plugging up the doorway completely) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Looks like I'm stuck. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily and crawls over* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* I could use some pushing back there. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and crosses his fingers* How stuck tight are you?!? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I'd say VERY tightly. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily, crawls up the footbridge and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Matriarch Elephant and smiles sweetly* * Baby Bruce: I'wl do my best to free you, ma'am. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Thank you, little one. * Baby Bruce: *thinking* Hmmmmm. Should I push with my hands or the footbridge? * Baby Lily: *crawls to Baby Bruce* I tink it should be up to you. * Baby Bruce: ...! Oh! Hi, Cousin Lily! * Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi, Cousin Bruce. Happy Biwthday! * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Just in time. Dad got stuck again! * Baby Lily: *smiles* I know! *coos happily* * Baby Bruce: *thinks more* ....! *crawls off the footbridge* You might wanna stand back fow this. * Baby Lily: *stands back* Cwareful now. * Baby Bruce: *uses his mighty strength to single-handedly lift up the footbridge and push it against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* * Baby Bruce: *starts bouncing the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's mountainous squishy butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Thank you, young one. * Xion: *giggles* Go, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *pushes the footbridge up and down against Dragon-Jeffrey's unmovable stuck butt trying to get it to budge* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Keep trying, little one. * Baby Bruce: *as he pushes* Awe you budging yet, Matwiarch?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Matriarch Elephant* Afraid not. But don't be in such a rush. * Baby Bruce: *pushing with the footbridge more* Why? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Because I'm in no hurry to get free. * Baby Bruce: *keeps pushing the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* But don't we have to get this show going on the woad? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* We can always have the train go anyway. It won't hurt. * Baby Bruce: *chuckles as he still bounces the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* I'wl twy to get the door as cwosed tight around youw big butt as best I can if we can't fwee you! But it might pinch! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he feels his butt get bounced and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I won't mind at all. * Baby Bruce: *grunts playfully as he keeps pushing with the footbridge* Phew! You suwe are stuck pretty tight! * Baby Lily: *giggles* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Matriarch as he feels his gigantic butt keep getting bounced and mimics her* Indeed I am, Bruce. In fact, at this rate, I don't know if I will be free ever again. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and thinks to himself as he pushes* You always wike making me happy, Dad. * Baby Lily: Go Bwuce Go!!! * DJ: *smiles* He's really going for it. * Baby Bruce: *playfully struggles as he pushes the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* Push...................... push..............................!!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Give it all you got, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *playfully grunts as he pushes* I'm twying! But it seems you just won't budge! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Matriarch Elephant* Then it looks like I'm not going anywhere. *smiles* * Baby Bruce: ...! *pushes harder* Don't give up just yet! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* * Baby Bruce: *playfully growls as he keeps bouncing the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Having fun? * Baby Bruce: *keeps on pushing* I suwe am!! But I hope you awe not unhappy being stuck, Matwiarch! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Don't worry. I'm not upset at all. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes with the footbridge* Oh yeah? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I'm actually enjoying this. * Baby Bruce: *gasps happily as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stubborn stuck butt* You wuv being stuck?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Why, of course. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* Yaaaaay! My favorite ciwcus animal wuvs getting stuck!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and thinks to himself* Aww. Glad you're having fun, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *snickers as he keeps using the footbridge to bounce Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Funny. You suwe didn't wook like you wuv being stuck at first. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* That was a long time ago. Things have changed. * Baby Bruce: *pushes more and more* You wooked like you were mad at the workews just because they hewped you! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Yes, i was. I can admit that. But now I'm not entirely bothered by being pushed into the train wagon. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* You should've tanked the workews for helping you! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Matriarch Elephant and mimics her* Oh, not to worry. I do now. And at the time, I may have been unhappy with how they handled me, I secretly thanked them in my mind. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily while he pushes with the footbridge* I knew you were nice deep down!!! * Baby Lily: *giggles as she watches* * Baby Bruce: *as he keeps on pushing* Are you budging now?! * Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat